


warning, waning

by Thymolphthalein



Series: dating does NOT involve helping other people with their problems [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, I got Sarah's personality wrong, Not A Reader-Insert, Puns & Word Play, So sue me, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymolphthalein/pseuds/Thymolphthalein
Summary: The wiseman wasn’t a man. She was a woman, a blind girl-woman that shouldn’t be there at all. But she was.





	warning, waning

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Opal. Opal is my child. She’s also romantically involved with a therapist. A time-travelling, dimension-hopping, fandom-traversing therapist. They’re technically immortal.

‘Hey. Hey Runner!’ Opal called ‘Com’here. I can hear your footsteps.’

The footsteps drew closer. Closer. Then they stopped.

‘Are you blind?’ The Runner was a rude one. Opal sighed.

‘What does it look like?’ Then she laughed. ‘Nothing!’

‘What’s your name?’ The Runner asked.

‘Opal. You should’ve picked a better question.’ Opal informed the Runner. ‘What’s yours; your gender and your pronouns?’

‘Um, I’m Sarah,’ Sarah told her, ‘I’m female. I use she.’ 

‘Sarah, the She-Runner of the Labyrinth.’ Opal grinned. ‘I’m here on business.’

‘With who? The King?’

‘Oh, it’s always “King-this, King-that.” Try again.’

‘With Hoggle?’ 

‘With you.’ 

‘What do you want from me?’ Sarah asked, voice rising. She was wary. Smart girl.

‘From you? Nothing. Let us chat.’

Feeling bold: ‘I thought we _were_ chatting.’

Opal laughed again.

‘What do you know about this Labyrinth, Sarah?’

‘I wished away my brother, and now I have to get him back. This Labyrinth is hardly fair, and you’re taking up my time.’

‘How did you wish away your brother?’

‘By magic; by mistake.’

‘ _How_?’

‘I said my right words..?’

‘Words! Yes! We’re getting _somewhere_.’ Opal beamed at Sarah, then held her hand up. When nothing happened, her smile twitched. ‘Well come on, high five me.’

Sarah did as instructed.

‘Words have power, Sarah, and you did more than wish your brother away.’

‘But I didn’t—’

‘Yes you did. I’ll give you an example: _no time spent with Opal will count towards Sarah’s completion of the Labyrinth_.’

Sarah frowned. ‘Thank you, I suppose. But I still don’t understand.’

‘Keep telling yourself you won’t. “ _But the King fell in love with the girl_.” ’

‘Oh.’ Sarah said. ‘What should I do?’

‘You want an another example, or to improvise?’

‘An example would be great.’

‘Something like “I renounce/refute/take back my words over you.” Wing it. But the important thing is,’ Opal paused for effect. ‘ _Get your brother back first_.’

‘Thank you.’ Sarah said. A beat, her voice dropped. ‘Opal—he’s here.’

‘Who?’ Opal stretched back out over the seat. Sarah had moved; was she standing? ‘The glittery bastard? He poses no threat to _me,_ don’t you worry.’

(Opal knew Sarah wasn’t worried about her. But the girl could face him on her own; Opal’s buisness here was done.)

'I don’t recall _you_ being part of my game.’ Was that fucker mocking her? And _what was he tapping_?

‘I don’t recall not being invited.’ Opal countered. ‘I’ve just given a _gift_ to Sarah. I’m on business here.’

‘What was your business?’

‘Just words. From my mouth.’

Suddenly Opal could feel his breath in her ear: ‘ _What did you do_?’

‘Jeez. I’m already in a relationship, no thanks.’ Opal held up a hand and pushed his face back. ‘Besides, you can’t do shit to me. And Sarah dear?’ 

‘Yes?’

‘You don’t have to stick to men.’ 

Sarah spluttered. The Goblin King made an undignified sound. Opal happily faded from existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Owl flight is silent. I cannon Sarah being pan.


End file.
